Bismarck (NX-10)
|owner = United Earth Alpha |operator = Starfleet Independent |affiliation = United Earth Coalition of Planets United Federation of Planets |class = ''Franklin''-type |type = Starship-class |registry = NX-345 |decks = 3 |crew = |speed = Warp 10 Transwarp capable Time travel capable |armament = Phaser cannons, antiproton beams, phaser adapters, phaser emitters, magnetometric guided charges, photon torpedo launchers, quantum torpedo launchers |defenses = Deflector shields, ablative armor, subspace field, electromagnetic field, cloaking device, regeneration }} The USS Genesis (NX-345) was a 22nd century ''Franklin''-type starship originally operated by Starfleet. Ship design The Genesis featured a saucer-shaped living and command section that contained all necessary control for ship's functions, along with living quarters. The Genesis had two hyper-impulse drives positioned at the aft of the ship, facing aft, on either side of a large indent in the saucer. Positioned on two pylons, stretching back and a little outwards from the ship, were two nacelles housing the warp and transwarp engines. Unlike later classes of ship, the ''Franklin''-type was built in space and never intended to land on or take off from a planet's surface. The only known way for one of these ships to launch from a planet was for it to be dropped off a cliff, causing it to reach terminal velocity, at which point the stabilizers could be initiated for liftoff. However, years later the Genesis was modified to be able to land and take off with no difficult. The Genesis contained transporters, but they were intended for cargo use, not for living matter. However, they could be modified to work on living beings. The Genesis was also armed with deflector shields, ablative armor, subspace field, electromagnetic field, regeneration, phaser cannons, antiproton beams, phaser adapters, phaser emitters, magnetometric guided charges, photon and quantum torpedos. Additional systems In addition to standard automation systems, the Genesis also featured holoemitters on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). The Genesis was also fitted with a Romulan cloaking device and came equipped with a retractable loading ramp in the rear just behind the tractor beam emitter for the crew and passengers to enter/exit while the ship was landing, or to load/unload cargo. Interior design Command deck The bridge was at the top center of the saucer dish, containing all essential command and control functions. The commanding officer of the ship sat in a chair at the center of the bridge, with the helmsman in front of them and communications, science, and engineering stations at consoles spread around the room. Directly in front of the helmsman was the main viewscreen, a transparent window onto which technical information could be displayed. Some time after the commission of the Genesis in 2150, various aspects of the bridge were redesigned over the centuries. The captain's chair area was redone and additional consoles were added to the side stations and the rear wall. Directly aft of the bridge was the transporter room, which consisted of an open semicircular transporter chamber facing the entrance door, which was next to the control panel for the transporter. Controversy over transporter use at the time meant that the transporter aboard the Genesis was only intended to be used with cargo, but was modified years later in order to transport humans with no difficult. Rapture bridge.jpg|The Genesis bridge in early 2161 Rapture bridge2.jpg|The bridge in 2370 Genesis transporter.jpg|The transporter room in 2158 Rapture transporter.jpg|The transporter room in 2370 Lower decks The Franklin-type had a mess hall, a temporal core directly next to the claustrophobic main engineering chamber, a holosuite, a sickbay, a medical and science laboratory, an armory, a cargo bay, and a set of living quarters. The cargo bay and engineering were located on deck 3, the lowest deck. Genesis mess hall.png|Mess hall in 2158 Genesis engineering.png|Engineering in 2158 Rapture engineering.jpg|Engineering in 2370 Rapture holodeck.jpg|A holosuite on board the Genesis Rapture sickbay.jpg|The sickbay with biobeds Rapture CMO's office.jpg|Chief medical officer's office Rapture med lab.jpg|A medical lab aboard the Genesis Rapture sci lab.png|A science lab aboard the Genesis Rapture armory.jpg|The Genesis Armory Genesis corridors.jpg|Corridor in 2158 Rapture corridors.jpg|Corridor in 2370 Rapture cargo.png|The cargo bay on board the Genesis Command Crew *Commanding officer: :*Alpha (2150-present) :*Kira Nerys (briefly in 2375) :*Sobek (briefly in 2378) *First officer: :*Simon Black (2150-2161) :*Pierce (2161-2364) :*Sobek (2364-2378) :*Thrax (briefly in 2378) *Security chief / Tactical officer: :*Rubin (2150-2161) :*Jenny (2161-2364) :*Thrax (2364-present) *Chief engineer: :*Brent (2150-2161) :*Pierce (2161-2364) :*Frank Johnson (2364-present) *Armory officer: :*Carpenter (2150-2161) :*Robert (2161-2364) :*Matthew Reed (2364-present) :*Alexander Rozhenko (briefly in 2375) *Chief medical officer: :*Doctor Stiles (2150-2161) :*Doctor Bennett (2161-2364) :*Doctor Rimmer (2364-present) *Helmsman: :*Kaye (2150-2161) :*Lucy (2161-2364) :*Bill Dewitt (2364-present) *Communications officer: :*Hendricks (2150-2161) :*Rex (2161-2364) :*Helen Jones (2364-present) *Science officer: :*Simon Black (2150-2161) :*Seth (2161-2364) :*Sobek (2364-2378) Category:Earth starships Category:Federation starships Category:Timeships